During the winter or on a rainy day, frost is formed on a glass surface of a vehicle because of a difference between temperatures of the outside and inside of the vehicle. In addition, in the case of an indoor ski resort, a freezing phenomenon occurs because of a difference between temperatures of the inside where there is a slope and the outside of the slope. Heating glass has been developed in order to solve the problem. The glass is a concept that after a thermal conductive pattern sheet is attached to a surface of glass or a thermal conductive pattern is directly formed on the surface of glass, heat is generated from the thermal conductive pattern by applying electricity to both terminals of the thermal conductive pattern, thus increasing a temperature of the surface of glass. It is important for the heating glass for vehicles or buildings to have low resistance in order to smoothly generate heat, and, more importantly, the heating glass should not be unpleasant to the human eyes. Accordingly, a known heating glass is manufactured through ITO (indium tin oxide) sputtering. In another method, a fine pattern that cannot be recognized by a person is manufactured on a surface of glass by a photolithography manner. However, since a manufacturing process is complicated and a material is seriously wasted in the aforementioned method, the glass cannot be manufactured at low cost, thus hindering generalization of the heating glass.
Further, in the case of glass on which TOO (transparent conductive oxide) such as ITO (indium tin oxide) is deposited, there is a problem in that heating performance suitable to remove frost and dew condensation at a low voltage is not implemented.